Many situations exist in which it may be useful or desirable to be able to detect and track moving objects. Two examples of such situations include security and surveillance applications such as for border or port security.
Moving object detection and tracking has historically been a relatively labor intensive process. Human operators would commonly have to diligently watch an area. The required attention could limit the amount operators can effectively observe.
Some semi-automated systems have been developed to aid operators in security and surveillance applications. One system includes highlighting a moving object by overlaying a box around the moving object in the original image. Some systems have also included showing a “tail” in the original image that provides an indication of a past location of the object.